theplaygroundiiifandomcom-20200214-history
The Demonworks
The Seven Sons were at the height of their power a match for the imperial bloodline. Through their deals with the forces of darkness each had mastery over magics and denizens of the nether never again uncovered. Through their dark arts they created many tools with which to seal their control and expand their own ambitions. The most terrible of these were the demonworks. Items forged from the nether and bound in iron they held such terrible power that after the fall of their makers many were sealed away in the hidden places of the world for fear of what would happen were they to be unleashed. More still were lost with the dark armory leaving few in the hands of the empire. Those that are are closely guarded secrets hidden away within the vaults of the most powerful factions within the city. Waiting for their cruel purpose to be unleashed once again. No one knows how many demonworks were forged and of those that have been recorded there are few whose purpose is known. Some of the demonworks have been bathed in infamy and legends of the trails of blood have spread far beyond the borders of Taelar. The Gate of End was crafted by Kallos ir Tramontae, destroyer of nations. It is said that he who controls the gate may bring forth an ancient demon of pride in its true form into the mortal realm under his command. It has not been opened in a thousand years. The Lost Chalice exists more in myth than reality. And no proof of its existence has ever surfaced. Legend has it that it was created by Ganos at the end of his life time to bring back the daughter he lost in a deal with the Devil. It is said whoever drinks from the cup will gain power over death itself. Calferran, Engorger, War’s Fang, Screaming Blade, there are countless names for Daemora’s sword. Perhaps the most infamous of all the demonworks this weapon appeared in the hands of countless rulers and generals of Taelarys before the loss of the dark armory. Two ancient gluttony demons constantly gnawing upon the other sit trapped within it. Their swollen stomachs hold countless wrath demons twisting and spinning at constant war and torment with one another. When the blade pierces the flesh of a living being these wraiths of rage boil and twist into their blood twisting the soul of the unlucky prey into that of an engorged under the control of the weilder. These unholy warriors will strike at those not protected by the wielder spreading their wrath and torment across the battlefield like a plague of hatred. They move with unnatural speed and strength until their physical bodies have been burned to ashes. Their souls however are called back to the dark sword where they are trapped once more in the two twisting stomachs of gluttony. Once trapped those souls can be used to create yet more engorged or fuel the blade in other ways. Calferran is able to harness the power of hellfire by burning the souls trapped within to cut across both the nether and the material world. The trapped energy of the blade also lends itself to the wielder giving them incredible power far beyond their previous limitations. Held too long however and the sword will corrupt the hand that holds it until even they are but a pawn of the swords never ending wrath. As such, only Daemora ir Tramontae has ever been the true master of the blade for he used not the souls of others to increase the power of the blade but his own blinding fury to corrupt the souls of others and bind them to his will. Note to players: If you want to create or seek to use a demonwork within the story that is fine. Keep in mind that any one of them is bordering on twenty or so advantages.